Get Back
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: Wednesday Addams is sent to high school and makes some new friends. I do not own The Addams Family or The Beatles. Sadly, cause they're both so amazing.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday POV

It was a cold cloudy day, like usual. I didn't really anticipate getting up this morning, I never did. I walked to the table and saw Pubert and Pugsley, awaiting my arrival. I didn't talk to them, I didn't want to. I ate the slop that was breakfast and watched Pubert and Pugsley talk. Pubert is the youngest, only two and already as a mature as the average kindergartener. Pugsley is about 13 and a bit younger than I. I am 16 and the oldest Addams child, and the only girl. Today mother and father are sending me to this place called "High School". I get in our family car after my parents, and they give me a bag, with supplies. As soon as we get there, I walk out of the car and they drive away, much to my luck.I look at the place and I see disgusting creatures, they don't even count as people. To me, anyway. The minute I walk by they start to stare, I could hear them all murmuring about me. I ignore them and walk up to this "office" as my parents have told woman up here is a lot kinder than the rest and hands me my schedule."Have a nice day!" she tells me. _How do I have a nice day? My parents left me here. To die! _I walk down the hall and find my locker, locker #13 (my lucky number.) I work with the device for a while then I finally open it. I put my things inside and I grab the storage book. I then I try to walk to class, but these people keep talking about me again. Then a kind girl walks up to me "Hi! I'm Cinder! And what's your name?" she says politely.

"I'm Wednesday Addams"

xXx

Cinder POV

I smile at the new girl, she's very pretty and stylish. "Nice to meet you Wednesday! Can I walk you to class?" "Sure." she replies. I sneak a peek at her schedule, she has every class with me! I'm so excited! "So? What school did you used to go to?" I ask "I' ve never been to one before, I just sat around all day." "Oh, cool." We both approach the classroom quickly, and Wednesday takes a look around."Are they always so...Immature?" "Yes, they are. Sadly." We could see the other teens, throwing paper airplanes, listening to their crappy music on full blast, and talking loudly. We walk towards my seat and the formerly "forever empty" seat, that will now be Wednesday's. I could see Chrissa, the popular girl ringleader sitting there. "And so, like, Harry Styles is so sexxxxxxxxxxyyyyy!" she tells her snotty "friends"."Chrissa, please go sit somwhere else. That's Wednesday's seat now." I tell her politely. "Ah, Really?" "Yes, go. By the way Robert Plant has better hair." "So funeral girl sits here now?" I could see Wednesday roll her eyes "Yes I sit here you don't get your ass off my chair i'll get out my pet spider." "You really have a pet spider?" "Yes. Now get your snotty ass off my seat." Chrissa finally got off Wednesday's new seat. "Let's talk about sexy boy bands somewhere else." She snapped her fingers and the whole posse followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday POV

After what seems like ages, we finally get something to eat. We walk with the other _creatures_ to the "lunchroom". Cinder shows me around, and cuts everyone in line so I can have my lunch first. "So, what do you want to eat?" I look around and see foods I have never eaten before. "I don't know." "I'll just get you a hamburger, everyone loves those." Cinder picks up two trays and hands one to me. I look at the other things tnd o chose from and I just copy off of Cinder, I have never had a "hamburger" before. We approach a room full of tables and Cinder leads me to one, then we sit. I look nervously at my food, I don't know how it will taste."Eat it Wednesday, we don't have all day." I do as I'm told and this "hamburger" actually tasted good, "I knew you'd like it!" I smiled and we talked. All the sudden, I hear another tray clank on the table. I look to the side, and see a boy, a familiar one. "Hey, Joel!" I remember him right away, I met him in summer camp three years ago. I haven't seen him since last summer.

xXx

Cinder POV

I could tell right away there was something going on with Wednesday and Joel. "Hi Joel, how are you." Wednesday asks

"Fine, you?" "Everything's fine, my family's just as nuts." "You know Joel?" I ask. "Yes I met him at summer camp a while ago, we had to watch Disney movies." "I guess Disney movies are okay." I reply. "No, Cinder twelve hours straight. Of just Disney movies. Curse summer camp." "You're right Wednesday. I'd rather watch The Song Remains The Same, speaking of Led Zeppelin. Wanna sleep over this weekend?" "Sleep over?" She asks. "You stay at my house, sleep over there and go home the next evening." I exlplain, I had to explain _everything_ to Wednesday all day. The girl's been nowhere, has had no friends, and has never had a hamburger. I find that quite strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what? The next chapter, I just finished school and I'm juggling fanfictions so yeah.

…...

Wednesday POV

I agreed to sleepover at Cinder's, despite of my desires. The minute I get there my mother drives away,

_too late to go back._ I knock the door and a insane looking woman answers the door. "Cinder should be in the living room." She points to the room to my left and I walk there, to find Cinder setting up a DVD player."Hey!" She shouts, and she walked over towards me. Of course I already knew what we're doing, nail paints were scattered around the floor and a Led Zeppelin DVD is on the ground with them. _ That girl is obsessed! _"Hi." I reply, I declared that I was friends with the strangest girl in the world, but why would I tell her that? I sit down on the couch and wait for the movie to start. The lights dim, the curtains close, to give the movie theater effect, I see two big bowls of popcorn plopped in front of me. She grabs the remote and the movie started, I braced myself for at least three hours of pure rock and roll, at least she didn't listen to that annoying british boy band the popular girls liked. I was shocked by what I heard, the music was actually moving me, the lyrics were meaningful, I could finally understand Cinder's obsession. I had a fondness of the lead singer, Robert Plant, it was probably just his voice, I liked it. The guitarist, Jimmy Page, made me laugh, he had quite the sense of humor, and was completely oblivious of it. The bassist John Paul Jones, was just blending in the background, but at the same time making somewhat of a statement. And finally the drummer, John Bonham, he was funny, like Jimmy, but mainly just showed his humor through his drumming, with the occasional off key beat.

When the movie was over, I was a bit sad, I really warmed up to Led Zeppelin, in those two hours.

I also warmed up to Cinder, we were fangirling Led Zeppelin like there was no tomorrow, we were officially best friends.

…...

Cinder POV

I was happy, I made someone a Ledhead, a huge accomplishment in a world full of "Directioners".

Wednesday was finally seeing the world, with my help. I fell asleep after she did, dreaming of her, and what she could become, she was finally breaking free from her "dark" side, the side that showed.

The next morning she demanded that she listened to some more Led Zeppelin, something that nobody beside me has done. I turned on my Ipod and "Whole Lotta Love" appeared instantly, and she started swaying. "We don't have music at home, just that organ, I hate it." "I would too." We headed downstairs and we made some pancakes, since my lazy mother wasn't awake yet. _Curse her._ We ate in silence, and it was just like the first day at school, she was quiet and shy, or she must've haven't wanted friends, she ended up with me. I'm glad it ended up that way, to be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is shocking, going from once a week to two updates in two days, I'm kind of getting bored during summer break (yes! I'm out! HOORAY!)

This is only in Wednesday's POV

…...

I could see my mother's car outside, she had her eyes on me. I waved goodbye to Cinder and got into the car, I saw that Pubert sitting next to me, he was chewing on something, I couldn't quite point it out. The drive home was silent, mother looked pretty angry at me, seeing that I was now being a Led Zeppelin fangirl, and that was not normal, especially for a Addams. We got to the house and walked inside, everyone noticed that I wasn't the totally dark and crazy Addams girl I was when I left, I guess nobody really cared because nobody said anything. I went to my room and looked at all the doll's heads on the floor, I needed to clean up. I picked up all the heads and put them in the closet, and looked at the dolls that still had heads, I felt like cutting some of their heads off. I went to the small guillotine I kept in my room and chopped off four heads, for no apparent reason, I guess I was pretty stressed out. I laid on my bed for a while, watching the movie in my head, remembering when the manager went to the police office, something I never mentioned before. I finally had the guts to walk around the house, mumbling curses to myself, I looked for the organ, only to find Fester playing it. I stood and let him finish, little did he know that I was in the room. "Uncle Fester!" I shouted "Wednesday? I didn't see you." He got up from his seat and I took his place, I started testing the keys, and I played a song, The Rain Song. He listened to me play, he didn't know this song, I only heard it the night before, but I knew how to play it anyway, somehow. After I finsihed he ran and grabbed my father. "Gomez! Listen to this!" I played the song again, mastering it even more, my father was filled with awe, shocked that I could play such a long song without stopping. "That was beautiful, Wednesday." He walked out of the room with Fester, he was a busy man. My work was done and I went to my room and chopped more doll heads, that was a pretty uneventful day, but my father was proud of me, I was proud of myself also.


End file.
